How I Met Your Mother
by njuuuu
Summary: Sejak awal, gadis mungil bernama Hio ini seakan-akan sudah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Seijuurou masih berusaha bersabar. Bahkan saat ia dipanggil 'papa' dan harus membelikan minuman untuk 'mama' sekalipun./Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**How I Met Your Mother**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, beware of typos, confusing, not a parody of HIMYM, really, implied MPREG, OCs, but**

 _ **why so serious?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seijuurou melirik jam tangan Burberry yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya. Helaan napas dihembuskan setelah melihat angka yang tertera di sana. Pantas saja Reo sudah mengomel berulang kali lewat telepon ketika mengetahui kalau adik kelasnya itu masih asik bergerumul dengan tumpukan kertas di ruangan osis. Sudah kebiasaan memang kalau Seijuurou mudah larut dengan kegiatannya. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Ia baru saja hendak menghubungi supir pribadinya ketika dirasakannya jas abu-abu yang ia kenakan ditarik dari bawah. Seijuuro memutar kepalanya ke belakang, kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lagipula keadaan di sekitarnya gelap. Namun, saat Seijuurou mengintip sedikit ke bawah, ia menemukan sepasang mata berwarna coklat terang menatapnya—ralat, memperhatikannya.

Seijuurou lagi-lagi mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia yakin kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain dirinya dan ... seorang gadis kecil.

Seijuurou bukannya tak suka anak-anak. Ia tidak punya adik atau saudara yang lebih muda di keluarganya. Bahkan, di antara teman-temannya ia yang paling muda. Meskipun Koutarou tingkahnya terkadang— _selalu_ —kekanakan, tak berarti sosok seorang kakak kelas lenyap dari dirinya. Terlebih, Seijuurou juga enggan memanjakannya.

Intinya, Seijuurou bingung. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Tapi, bukan Seijuurou namanya kalau tidak tahu.

"Kau tersesat ... _nak_?" lidahnya menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam mulutnya saat kata terakhir terlontar bahkan setelah otaknya berusaha merancang dengan sempurna kalimat yang harus diucapkan. "Orang tuamu di mana?"

Mata gadis itu semakin membesar. Pupilnya yang ternyata mungil membuat ukuran lakrimanya terlihat menggemaskan, bersamaan dengan pipi gembil yang merekah merah. "Papa!" serunya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk kaki Seijuurou.

Iris Seijuurou ikut membelalak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Tunggu sebentar. Kata yang didengarnya tadi tidak salah, kan?

Gadis kecil itu baru saja memanggilnya ... _papa_?

Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya berulang kali, _lagi_ , berusaha mencari siapa tahu ada orangtua kurang ajar—yang mengajari buah hatinya memanggil orang asing dengan sebutan 'papa'—yang kehilangan anaknya di sekitar tempat mereka berada. (Dan juga memastikan kalau sejenak ia hanya salah paham saja). Namun, pagutan lengan mungil yang melingkari kakinya semakin mengerat, Seijuurou merasakan ada hangat yang merembes melalui kain celananya menembus kulitnya. Agak basah.

"Kau menangis? Di mana orang tuamu?" tanya Seijuurou kentara khawatir. Sudah mengalir dalam dirinya bahwa Seijuurou memang pemuda yang berperangai sopan dan halus. Bawaan _Akashi_ juga turunan dari ibunya. Belum lagi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia mendambakan seorang adik sejak dulu. (Memang Tetsuya lebih muda dari sekian banyak kenalannya, tapi kelakuan bayangan milik Seirin itu _tidak pantas_ disebut sebagai adik yang Seijuurou idam-idamkan).

"Orangtuaku itu papa!" rengeknya kembali, membuat Seijuurou kewalahan lagi.

Tidak mau membuat kegaduhan, Seijuurou berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu dan mencengkram lembut pundak mungilnya. "Iya, maksudnya, _papamu_ di mana?"

Bibir dikerucutkan, tanda merajuk. "Di sini! _Kok_ papa _nggak_ ngerti juga, sih?" pipi ikut digembungkan.

Seijuurou mengelus dadanya dalam hati. "Oke, biar aku ralat. Boleh aku tahu papamu itu siapa?" tanya Seijuurou lagi, masih mengelus pundak guna meredakan tangis yang nyaris menjadi-jadi.

"Papa ya papa! Papanya Hio!" Hio memukul pelan pipi Seijuurou kesal. "Ayo pulang sama Hio, mama sama Sei- _chan_ kasihan."

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Seijuurou benar-benar merasa bodoh (apa ada bahasa asing yang menyebut _papa_ sebagai kata ganti _orang yang tidak dikenal_ atau berarti _kau melihat papaku?)_. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu _papa_ , _mama_ , _Hio,_ atau _Sei-_ chan yang disebut-sebut. Seijuurou memang punya banyak kenalan, tapi, ya Tuhan, tidak ada kenalannya yang tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya sambil menuduhnya sebagai _papa_!

Apa ia terlihat seperti bapak-bapak?

Bagaimanapun juga, Seijuurou tak boleh kehilangan kesabaran dan kewarasannya. Gadis yang mengaku sebagai Hio itu hanyalah anak kecil. Seijuurou tak mungkin mengulang adegan saat di mana ia membungkam mulut Taiga dengan satu layangan gunting. Seijuurou sudah tidak seperti _itu_ lagi.

Lagipula, kini Seijuuro tahu kalau ada keluarga Hio yang menunggunya. Bisa saja mereka benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis ini.

"Papa, ayo pulang," Hio berhenti merengek, suaranya agak serak.

Seijuurou menegakkan punggungnya dan berdiri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya pilihan lain, _toh_?

Kemudian mereka berjalan, dengan Hio yang memimpin di depan, karena ia lah yang sepertinya hapal betul tempat tujuannya. Sementara Seijuurou hanya diam dan memperhatikan kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah sesekali melompat kecil, jelas terlihat bahagianya.

Diperhatikan lebih jelas, Hio memang nyaris mirip dengan Seijuurou. Sekali lagi, _nyaris_ dengan pengecualian jenis kelaminnya. Rambutnya panjang menjuntai sampai punggung berwarna magenta, kulitnya seputih susu meski hanya terlihat dengan bantuan lampu jalan dan cahaya bulan, matanya kecoklatan dengan bulu mata yang lentik, dan bibirnya mungil namun berisi.

Seperti boneka.

 _Tidak_ , lebih tepatnya, seperti mendiang ibunya. Kalau bukan karena pupilnya yang mungil, Seijuurou akan salah mengira kalau Hio adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling Seijuurou cintai dalam hidupnya.

(Ngomong-ngomong, Seijuurou salah seorang yang percaya mengenai teori reinkarnasi.)

Seijuurou berhenti melangkah ketika ia melihat Hio membalikkan badannya sambil menunjuk minimarket yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau lapar?" tanya Seijuurou yang dibalas gelengan pelan. Ia mengernyit heran.

"Mmmh, bukan Hio, tapi mama," jelasnya, berjalan ke depan dan meraih tiga jemari Seijuurou yang mampu ia kepal dengan tangan kecilnya. "Mama pasti capek, ayo belikan minuman."

Seijuurou mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik masuk, meski cara Hio memanggil _mama_ nya membuat Seijuurou tak nyaman. Di lihat dari sisi manapun ia masih tujuh belas tahun. Mana mungkin sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak berumur sekitar lima tahunan? Kalaupun iya, jelas-jelas ayahnya akan menghukumnya dengan membuangnya ke gunung Fuji di Tokyo, atau mengurungnya di kuil terjauh. Membuat malu saja. Ah, kekasih saja Seijuurou tak PERNAH punya.

(Setidaknya kalimat terakhir membuat jantung Seijuurou kembali berdetak normal, ketakutan yang menggerayapinya hilang seketika, dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berseliweran liar diotaknya dieleminasi seluruhnya. Nyaris tak berbekas. Hio hanya anak hilang. Seijuurou juga hanya membantu. Selesai.)

Saat Hio sibuk memilih-milih, Seijuurou mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada ayahnya kalau ia meminta izin tidak menghadiri acara keluarga karena ada beberapa masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Bisa dibilang ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong juga, sih.

"Sudah?" tanya Seijuurou, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hio yang kewalahan membawa empat kaleng minuman dan mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih semua belanjaan Hio dan membawanya ke kasir. Di belakang, gadis kecil itu mengekori.

Dalam beberapa menit, keduanya kembali berada di pinggir jalan, dikelilingi bising laju pejalan kaki lain dan mobil yang melintas. Sayup-sayup Seijuurou mendengar senandung familiar di sampingnya, tepat berasal dari Hio yang tangannya ia genggam erat karena sekali tadi sempat tenggelam di antara lalu lalang orang-orang.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu lagu itu?"

Hio mendongak, kedua alisnya bertautan. "Papa yang mengajari Hio, kan? Masa lupa? Papa juga bilang kalau papa diajari nenek dulu."

Oke, Seijuurou menyesal sudah bertanya.

Sejak awal, gadis bernama Hio ini seakan-akan sudah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Seijuurou masih berusaha bersabar. Bahkan saat ia dipanggil papa atau disuruh membeli minuman untuk _mama_ sekalipun. Tapi, lagu itu ... lagu menjelang tidur yang satu-satunya hanya ia yang tahu, satu-satunya lagu yang mengingatkan Seijuurou pada mendiang ibunya. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk disebut kasus _anak tersesat yang kebingungan_. Belum lagi ditambah rupa fisik mereka yang nyaris sama.

Mungkin saja ... mungkin saja—

 _Kebetulan. Hanya kebetulan_. Seijuurou menggumam dalam hati.

"Sudah sampai!"

Seruan Hio membuyarkan lamunan Seijuurou. Ia melirik keadaan sekitar dan baru menyadari kalau ternyata mereka berada di stasiun. Kerumunan orang yang keluar masuk membuat Seijuurou hampir kehilangan sosok Hio kalau saja gadis kecil itu tidak menariknya menjauh.

Sekitar beberapa menit berkeliling, Hio berhenti sebelum menunjuk ke arah kursi tunggu beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Itu mama sama Sei- _chan_! Papa, ayo ke sana," tanpa membiarkan Seijuurou merespon, Hio sudah berlari, masih menariknya tentu saja.

Di sana, duduk dua orang. Yang satu bersurai coklat pendek mengenakan _gakuran_ sekolah dan satu lagi anak kecil seumuran Hio yang meringkuk di sisi lain bangku, kepalanya dikubur dalam lipatan lengan yang ditopang lutut yang ditekuk. Si pemilik surai coklat terlihat gelagapan, berusaha menenangkan anak kecil itu.

Karena posisi mereka yang saling membelakangi, ketika si surai coklat mengelus pelan punggung si kecil pelan-pelan, barulah Seijuurou menyadarinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa. Pantas saja sosok itu begitu familiar. Pantas saja warna rambutnya tidak asing lagi.

"Furihata Kouki?" panggil Seijuurou pelan ketika ia sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, hanya dipisahkan sandaran bangku.

"Ah!" Kouki melonjak kaget, sampai berdiri dan tasnya jatuh ke bawah, "A-A-Akashi-Akashi- _san_!" Kouki buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena pekikannya sendiri barusan, takut mengganggu orang lain.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Padahal sudah satu tahun mereka saling mengenal, meskipun jarang bertemu selain karena latihan tanding, tapi tetap saja Kouki tidak berubah. Tetap saja badannya masih gemetaran melihat Seijuurou. Ia merasa agak bersalah. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah _salahnya_ dulu. "Santai saja, aku tidak menggigit."

"Loh, tapi papa bilang Hio sama Sei- _chan_ lahir gara-gara papa sama mama gigit-gigitan."

Kouki memerah sempurna, mirip jus stroberi yang diseruput Hio.

Seijuurou mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk lebih memperhatikan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan, setidaknya sampai anak-anak mungil dan imut ini sudah bertemu dengan _orangtua asli_ mereka.

"Sei- _chan_ kenapa?" Hio seakan lupa dengan atmosfir canggung yang kini melingkupi Kouki dan Seijuurou dan beralih mendekati anak laki-laki yang masih merajuk di tempatnya. Dengan susah payah, Hio akhirnya duduk di atas kursi tepat di samping _Sei-chan_. Ia mengangkat dengan lembut kepala Sei- _chan_ sampai beradu pandang dengannya. Lalu, menggunakan jari jemari mungilnya, Hio menghapus buliran air mata itu.

Kouki menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas, setidaknya sampai Sei- _chan_ mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk tepat ke arah Kouki dengan telunjuknya pendeknya.

Seijuurou ikut memperhatikan Kouki yang jadi gelagapan karena seakan dituduh melakukan perbuatan yang bukan-bukan. Namun, karena pekikan cempreng mendadak dari Hio, Seijuurou jadi ikut kelimpungan.

"Mana Kei?" tanya Hio pada Kouki. "Papa, mana Kei?" tanya Hio lagi, pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang kebingungan berjalan mendekati Kouki dengan penuh hati-hati tentunya—karena Kouki masih berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Setelah memberi isyarat pada si empunya rambut coklat satu-satunya bahwa Seijuurou benar-benar tidak berbahaya atau beracun, Kouki akhirnya diam di tempatnya. "Mana Kei?" tanya Seijuurou agak berbisik.

Kouki memelototinya karena merasa dituduh menyembunyikan siapapun-Kei-itu, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Kei!" desisnya.

Mendesah pasrah, Seijuurou menarik Kouki agak menjauh dari Hio berusaha menahan tangis dan Sei- _chan_ yang nampak sesenggukan. "Kenapa kau ada di Kyoto?"

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Kouki mencuri pandang pada dua kakak adik yang sepertinya anak kembar itu. Melihat Hio dan Sei- _chan_ yang saling menenangkan (sebenarnya hanya Hio karena Sei- _chan_ sudah mulai menangis lagi), Kouki jadi merasa tak enak. Ia menatap Akashi lagi. "Aku baru pulang dari rapat anggota perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja Sei- _chan_ sudah ada di depan gerbang dan menarikku ke stasiun. Aku mau melapor ke polisi tapi Sei- _chan_ bersikeras mau ke Kyoto. Kupikir orangtuanya di sini dan tak sengaja melupakan Sei- _chan_ di Tokyo."

Seijuurou mengangguk paham dan juga menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Hio pada Kouki. "Lalu, Kei siapa?"

"Pertama melihatku, Sei- _chan_ sudah bertanya-tanya di mana Kei. Aku pikir Kei boneka atau peliharaannya yang hilang, tapi saat kutawar untuk membeli boneka yang baru, ia malah merajuk begitu."

"Menurutmu, siapa itu Kei?"

Kouki nampak membeku mendengar pertanyaan Seijuurou. Jari jemarinya bergerak tak nyaman, memainkan retsleting tas yang ia dekap erat-erat. "Ja-janji jangan marah," pintanya agak memelas. Seijuurou yang heran mendengar permintaan Kouki hanya menggumam setuju. Selama beberapa detik Kouki menggantung ucapannya, terlihat jelas tak nyaman dengan tatapan Seijuurou dan topik yang mereka bahas.

Namun, belum sempat Kouki melanjutkan kalimatnya, Seijuurou sudah memotong seenaknya, membiarkan mulut Kouki menganga di udara, "Aku juga memikirkan kalau Kei anak kita."

"Hah?" adalah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kouki.

"Ah, maksudku, _anakmu_ ," ralat Seijuurou, membuang mukanya ke kanan, menolak menatap Kouki yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Akashi- _san_!" untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kouki memelototi Seijuurou.

Dalam hati Seijuurou yakin. Kalau Kouki adalah manusia tak tahu malu dan tak tahu takut macam Tetsuya, ia pasti sudah dilempar ke rel kereta api dan tubuhnya yang tergilas akan direkam lalu disebar ke jejaring sosial oleh si pemilik mata ikan itu. "Kau juga memikirkan itu, 'kan?" Seijuurou balas memelototi Kouki, defensif.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal seaneh _itu_ , Akashi- _san!_ Aku pikir mereka saudaramu atau apa."

"Lalu kenapa gelagatmu malu-malu begitu?"

Kouki menatap Seijuurou dengan kening mengkerut, seakan-akan Seijuurou memilik tiga kepala dan dua belas pasang tangan. "Aku takut, bukan malu."

"… oh. Maaf."

Keduanya terdiam dengan perasaan canggung yang mencekam. Kouki masih asik memainkan tasnya dan Seijuurou berpura-pura tertarik membandingkan antara jumlah penumpang yang masuk dengan yang keluar.

Syukurlah, karena akhirnya Hio memutuskan untuk menarik mereka berdua kembali duduk di bangku. Kouki duduk di sisi yang berlainan dengan Seijuurou, sementara Hio berada di antara mereka dan Sei- _chan_ bersikukuh untuk dipangku Kouki.

Karena lelah menangis, Sei- _chan_ menguap lebar, membuat Kouki tanpa sadar membelai halus surai magenta serupa Sei- _chan_ dengan Seijuurou penuh sayang. Ia merasa kasihan karena sejak tadi Sei- _chan_ tidak berhenti menangis dan Kouki tak mampu menenangkannya. Seijuurou dan Hio asik bermain game di ponsel milik Seijuurou.

"Mama," panggil Hio, matanya masih sibuk meneliti pion catur yang ia mainkan. Kouki secara otomatis menolehkan kepalanya, tak menggubris panggilan yang Hio berikan. "Kapan paman Kousuke pulang?"

Lama tak menjawab, Seijuurou menghentikan kegiatan minum kopi kalengnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kouki, berucap tanpa suara, _siapa lagi itu?_

Jari-jemari Kouki masih mengusap kepala Sei- _chan_ yang hampir terlelap. Ia membalas pertanyaan Seijuurou dengan cara yang sama, _Kousuke itu kakakku._

Kemudian Seijuurou merespon, _kebetulan saja namanya sama, jangan terlalu dipikirkan_.

Kouki mengangguk pelan.

"Mama?" kini Sei- _chan_ yang bersua. Dua pasang rubinya yang mengantuk memperhatikan Kouki. "Minggu nanti jadi ke rumah kakek Masaomi, 'kan?"

Seijuurou terdesak minumannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kouki mengerjapkan matanya. Cahaya lampu menusuk tepat di indra penglihatannya sampai-sampai ia harus mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Ketika ia sudah memperbaiki posisi duduknya, senyuman langsung merekah. _Mimpi_? Namun saat matanya melirik ke kanan, Kouki merutuk dalam hati. _Mimpi buruk? Iya._

Karena di sampingnya, Seijuurou terlelap dengan posisi duduk yang terlihat kurang nyaman. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dan Kouki khawatir lehernya akan patah kalau ia bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan posisi begitu. Maka, Kouki pelan-pelan menepuk pundak Seijuurou dan membangunkannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Seijuurou mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Furihata- _kun_?"

Kouki hanya menghela napas. "Yang tadi itu apa menurut Akashi- _san_?"

Seijuurou berpikir sejenak sebelum mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Kalau mimpi, kenapa ada empat kaleng minuman bekas di sini?"

Mengikuti arah tatapan Seijuurou pada ruang kosong yang berisikan benda yang dimaksud di antara mereka, Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa aku bisa ada di Kyoto?"

Kouki dan Seijuurou tertawa setelahnya. Setelah meyakinkan satu sama lain bahwa Hio dan Sei- _chan_ sudah dijemput _orangtua asli_ mereka dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain tentang keadaan janggal ini, Kouki berpamitan pulang. Seijuurou bersikeras mengganti biaya perjalanan Kouki dan menunggu sampai jadwal kereta terakhir tiba.

"Jadi, hati-hati di jalan ... Furihata."

Kouki mengulum senyum simpul. Masih ada sisa dua atau tiga menit lagi sampai pintu ditutup. "Akashi- _san_?"

"Iya?"

Dalam hati, Kouki masih tidak percaya kalau ia sempat dua kali memelototi dan membentak Akashi Seijuurou tadi. Terlebih, sekarang penyakit takut-Akashi miliknya kambuh lagi. "Ka-kalau ti-tidak sibuk ... _ummm_ , ma-mau _one-on-one_ denganku akhir pekan nanti?"

Seijuurou melebarkan matanya terkejut sebelum ujung bibirnya ia tarik menciptakan seringaian, "Kau menantangku?"

Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya buru-buru dan Seijuurou tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Kuharap Kousuke bukan tipe kakak yang over-protektif karena setelah kalah, adiknya harus mengajakku kencan sebagai hukuman."

Kouki ikut tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Seijuurou tidak semenakutkan apa yang ia kira. "Kalau aku yang menang bagaimana?"

"Aku yang mengajakmu kencan."

.

.

.

"Hio- _nee_ , bangun."

Yang diguncangkan tubuhnya menggeliat sebelum mengerjap. Ia melihat adik kembarnya berdiri di ujung kasur miliknya sambil memeluk boneka singa yang dibeli beberapa hari lalu. "Kenapa Sei- _chan_?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Ayo tidur di kamar mama sama papa."

Mendengar permintaan adiknya, ia degan segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan bersama keluar dari kamar dengan gantungan bertuliskan _Shiori & Seiji_ di pintunya. " _Neechan_ juga mimpi buruk," ucapnya, mengusap pelan punggung mungil Seiji sembari membuka pintu di sisi lain lorong dengan pelan.

" _Neechan_ mimpi apa?" tanya Seiji, mengekor di belakang Shiori.

Tanpa menjawab, Shiori memanjat kasur milik orangtuanya dan membantu Seiji juga. Mereka menyelinap masuk dan tidur di antara ayah dan ibunya. Merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, pria dengan rupa seperti Seiji mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak laki-lakinya itu yang hanya dibalas geraman tak suka dari Seiji.

Shiori menatap wajah pulas orangtuanya dan mengecup pelan ujung hidungnya. "Mama, mana Kei?" tanyanya. Ia merasa tangannya ditarik ke bawah sampai ia merasakan bagian familiar yang menonjol di balik piyama milik pria dengan surai imitasi tanah itu.

Kedua ujung bibir milik gadis mungil itu tertarik dan ia ikut terlelap. Sebelumnya, ia sempat berbisik pada adik kembarnya, "Sei- _chan_ , Kei masih ada."

.

.

.

 **おわり**


End file.
